Meet
by Clou3elf
Summary: Ditengah rasa bosan Kyuhyun terhadap kesibukannya, dia bertemu namja manis yang bahkan tidak sadar jika dia adalah maknae Super Junior. Namja manis itu tampak putus asa. Dan itu menarik keingintahuan Kyuhyun untuk semakin mengenal namja manis itu/Kyusung/OS/DLDR


Namja itu masih berjalan di pantai sendirian. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Dan dia berada disini sejak pukul 3 sore. Jadi selama 7 jam namja berambut hitam itu berada disana. Bahkan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Dan herannya...kenapa aku ada disini selama itu? Memandanginya dari jarak aman -menurutku-. Ah~ membingungkan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat namja itu berada disini selama itu? Dan matanya...matanya mengiratkan suatu kesedihan dan keputus asaan.

Meet

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung

Genre : Hurt & Comfort, Romance

Rate : PG-15

Warning :, BxB, gaje, abal, typos, Dont Like Dont Read

A/N : Ini cuman remake dari ff straight punyaku xD. Daripada aku ngga ada kerjaan jadi aku post ini aja hoho

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Atau kalian bisa mengenalnya sebagai Kyuhyun SUPER JUNIOR. Yep, member yang dijuluki evil maknae dengan segala tingkah menyebalkan yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu.

Namja dengan tinggi 180 cm itu sedang memperhatikan sesosok namja yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Namja dengan rambut coklat yang duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Sekedar informasi kalau Kyuhyun sudah berada di pantai itu sejak 7 jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya saja dia tidak mau. Namja itu seakan memiliki magnet untuk membuatnya terus memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan bahwa namja itu memiliki magnet tak kasat mata. Ck, pemikiran konyol Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit saat melihat tatapan tajam itu. Jika tatapan seseorang bisa membunuh, maka dipastikan jagat hiburan Korea akan heboh dengan berita tewasnya Kyuhyun SUPER JUNIOR karena tatapan seorang namja manis.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk menghampiri namja itu. Tak ada gunanya lagi kan dia bersembunyi? Toh namja ehem-manis-ehem itu sudah melihatnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau dianggap seorang penguntit. Walau nyatanya hampir saja dia menjadi penguntit.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku!" ucap namja itu dingin.

"Kau...tau?"

"Ck! Siapapun akan tau jika diperhatikan selama hampir 7 jam" nada itu terlalu menusuk.

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah. Ternyata dia dari awal sudah ketahuan. Ck, memalukan sekali. Tangan namja itu kini sibuk menggosok tengkuknya. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh yang mampir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu melirik sekilas, "Idiot" dengusnya "Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup kebal dengan nada dingin nan menusuk seperti itu. Asal tau saja, hyung-nya, Kim Heechul, sering menggunakan nada seperti itu jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Jeoneun...Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dirinya dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Yesung" jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengusap tengkuknya canggung karena tangannya tak bersambut. Matanya kembali menelisik namja di sampingnya lebih dekat. Matanya sipit dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby. Hidung mancung yang memerah. Dan bibir yang pucat. Pucat? Dia kedinginan.

Sang maknae SUPER JUNIOR itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu lari ke arah mobil yang tak jauh dari situ. Mengambil mantel tebal yang selalu dia sediakan di mobil. Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat itu dengan harapan Yesung tak pergi dari situ.

Sret~

Namja bermarga Kim itu terkejut lalu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Jangan ditolak. Kau kedinginan" ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru saat melihat pergerakan Yesung yang ingin melepas mantelnya.

Gerakan Yesung terhenti. Sekitar 5 menit Yesung tak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa, "Kam-kamshahamnida" gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya lalu menyamankan posisinya di samping Yesung. Mereka terjebak keheningan. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus dan deburan ombak yang bersahutan bersuara. Tapi ini justru nyaman.

"Aku..pulang" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yesung.

"Aniya. Aku...masih ingin disini"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Geurae..kalau begitu aku juga tidak jadi pulang" putusnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun hampir saja meloncat kegirangan saat menyadari Yesung tidak menggunakan nada dingin lagi.

"Karena Yesung-ie tidak pulang, maka aku juga tak jadi pulang. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian disini. Seorang namja manis sepertimu tidak baik dibiarkan sendirian malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan tidak ada yang menolong?" jelas Kyuhyun.

Yesung diam. Nada itu terdengar begitu tulus. Bukan nada yang menggurui atau apapun. Itu benar-benar murni kekhawatiran pemuda itu atas dirinya.

Yesung akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Bohong jika dia tak tersentuh. Dia merasa hangat dan berdebar. Tapi dia tak mau gegabah. Yesung tak ingin dianggap terlalu percaya diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dia berbaring di atas pasir dan memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang yang gemerlapan. Diam-diam Yesung mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekaligus membuatnya merasa….hangat.

"Geurae...kau menang Cho Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Kyuhyun saja" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Arraseo. Kau menang Kyuhyun-ah" Yesung bangkit dari posisinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu bangkit berdiri. Siasatnya berhasil. Akhirnya Yesung mau pulang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Kyuhyun takut jika namja itu sakit.

"Bawa saja. Aku masih punya banyak" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung mencengkeram ujung mantelnya.

"Kamshahamnida Cho Kyuhyun" Yesung tersenyum. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak melihat hal itu karena dia sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Yesung melebarkan senyumnya lalu berlari menuju samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yesung yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"OMO!" Yesung memekik sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ka-kau...Kyuhyun SUPER JUNIOR?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa. Melihat pemuda itu tertawa, tanpa sadar Yesung juga tertawa. Tawa Kyuhyun sedikit mereda saat melihat tawa Yesung.

'Manis' pikirnya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau adalah member SUPER JUNIOR" ucap Yesung setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Wajar saja kau baru sadar. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu"

Yesung sontak terdiam. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Hey ayolah, Kyuhyun baru saja dekat dengan namja itu dan sekarang Yesung kembali terkesan menutup diri.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku.."

"Gwaenchana" Yesung tersenyum "Kau benar. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Namja kelahiran 3 Februari itu tau jika Yesung sedang memikul sebuah masalah. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dia tak ingin membuat Yesung tak nyaman.

"Ah! Aku baru sadar. Kau disini sudah lama kan?" reflek Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya "Apa kau tidak mempunyai jadwal?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sebenarnya ada. Tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Aku lelah. Rasanya ingin berhenti saja" ucapnya lirih.

"Eiyy~ kau ini. Kau tau Kyuhyunnie, banyak orang yang ingin menjadi seorang idol. Kenapa kau malah ingin berhenti?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Mereka tetap melangkah pelan. Tanpa sadar kaki keduanya membawa kedua insan itu menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Lelah itu wajar. Sangat manusiawi kalau kau merasa lelah dengan tumpukan jadwal yang menggila itu. Tapi kalau kau menyerah...rasanya menyakitkan" Yesung membuka suaranya.

Pemuda Cho itu menatap Yesung lekat. Sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini impianmu bukan? Kalau kau sudah memutuskan sebuah impian dan mengejarnya..kau juga harus siap dengan segala resikonya" namja manis itu menghela nafas.

"Jadi..menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nikmati saja. Cintai setiap kegiatanmu. Kalau kau lelah, bersandarlah" Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak kasian dengan fans-mu kalau kau berhenti ?" pancingnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sedikit banyak namja ini benar. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika dia berhenti. Ini mimpinya. Dan lagi, dia tak mau menyakiti hati fans mereka.

"Lalu...apa kau juga fans-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun jail.

"Aniya" Yesung menjawab dengan cuek.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku fans Heechul hyung" namja itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. "Aku pergi dulu ne Kyuhyunnie. Annyeong" Yesung berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya melebarkan matanya lalu tertawa. Matanya menatap punggung sempit Yesung yang berlari menuju sepeda biru yang baru Kyuhyun sadari kehadirannya.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah~ Fighting~~~" Yesung berbalik sambil berteriak semangat.

Kyuhyun balas melambaikan tangannya. Hatinya menghangat. Sungguh namja itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kim Yesung! Yesung-ie...johahae~" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tau jika Yesung mendengarnya. Yang Kyuhyun tidak tau adalah wajah memerah namja manis itu. Dan senyuman yang tersemat di bibir pink pucatnya.

.

.

FIN

Nyahahaha just OS yang terlalu pendek. Apa masih ada sisa-sisa straight-nya? Semoga ngga yaa xD  
Gimana? Mengecewakan? Aku tau xD

So, see you next story~~


End file.
